


Let me be anything you need to feel alright

by justelaura



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Clizzy - Freeform, F/F, Happy Ending, Sharing a Bed, from 1x01 to post canon, lots of fluff but also lots of angst, luke is still a werewolf, magnus is non binary, most of the time i completely ignored sh canon and timeline, slow burn and mutual pining, so have my own canon instead, tw: grief, tw: minor character death, tw: panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justelaura/pseuds/justelaura
Summary: At first, their nights together weren't happening that often, but slowly, it became a ritual. Every night, Isabelle waited for Clary, who joined her as soon as she was free from her duties. Most of the time, they didn't talk much. They didn't need to. They just needed to stay close.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64
Collections: shadowhunters sapphic library





	Let me be anything you need to feel alright

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a Clizzy fic in a while so it was time to fix this mistake!  
> 
> 
> Trigger warnings 
> 
> * minor character death & grief: as canon, Jocelyn dies and we see Clary grieving. 
> 
> * guilt: Isabelle blames herself because she trusted Jonathan who used her to get into the Institute.
> 
> * dealing with loss: as canon, Clary loses her runes and disappears. It affects Isabelle's mental health a lot. 
> 
> * panic attack: Isabelle has a panic attack when she meets Clary again.
> 
> (Clace? I don't know her.)

> _Let me be the one to hold you,_  
>  _To do you right._  
>  _Let me be your superhero, your dynamite._  
>  _Let me be everything you need to feel alright._
> 
> _Let me be your superhero, Smash Into Pieces_

The first time Clary slept in Isabelle’s room, it was a few days after she discovered she was a Shadowhunter. She went to see the Silent Brothers and when she came back, she seemed pretty shaken. Isabelle tried to talk to her, but Clary immediately ran to her room and locked herself away. Isabelle guessed she needed some space so she decided she would check on her the following day.

 _What a strange girl_ , Isabelle had thought when she was getting ready for her night patrol. Clary had appeared in her life out of nowhere like a powerful storm and Isabelle knew that nothing would ever be the same.

She hadn't expected to meet Clary when hours later, she finally went back to the Institute. It was pretty late, Isabelle assumed Clary would be asleep by now. But here she was, wandering in the hallway like a lost soul. Isabelle had planned to go to bed and get a well deserved-rest, but suddenly this idea was long forgotten. She walked towards Clary, who barely looked at her when she stopped in front of her.

“Are you okay?”

“I don't know,” Clary admitted

“Is there a way I can help?”

Isabelle's voice was gentle, soft. A sad smile appeared on Clary's lips.

“Is there a rune that can stop you from overthinking and playing the same scenes in your head over and over?”

“Unfortunately, no... But I can make you an infusion that will help appease your mind.”

Clary raised an eyebrow.

“Do Shadowhunters know anything about this kind of medicine?”

“They don't. But I used to hang out with a Seelie and he taught me some useful things.”

For an instant, Clary seemed to consider the offer, but then she shook her head.

“I think... I just don't want to stay alone.”

“Well, what about you stay in my room for a moment and we talk? You know, to spend time a little.”

“I don't want to annoy you, you're probably tired.”

“And you aren't?”

Touché. Clary looked away and Isabelle took her hand, gently interlacing their fingers together.

“Come with me.” She asked softly and Clary nodded. Isabelle led her to her room.

They laid down on the bed, keeping a certain distance between them (mostly because Isabelle didn't want to make Clary uncomfortable, the poor girl was already dealing with a lot.) and as agreed, started talking. Clary had a lot of questions about the Shadow World and the Shadowhunters in general so Isabelle patiently answered. Clary fell asleep when Isabelle stated all the different runes which existed, which Isabelle found very amusing. Less worried now that Clary was finally getting some rest, Isabelle closed her eyes and let Morpheus come for her too.

When she woke up hours later, Clary had already left the room.

* * *

The second time Isabelle shared her bed with Clary was a few months later. It was the night after Jocelyn's funeral. The past days weren't easy for her. She lost her mother in a really tragic way and Clary couldn't accept the truth. Because grieving would mean giving up on her mum. She fought so hard to get her mum back and she was just taken away from her, just like that.

Clary was so desperate she even organized a meeting with Iris Rouse, a warlock known for using dark magic... A meeting that almost ended awfully wrong. Isabelle was so glad she arrived right on time and rescued Clary before something really bad happened. She didn't even have the strength to reprimand Clary and reproach her this irrational behavior. In the end, Isabelle was just glad Clary was okay. That was what mattered.

Clary had avoided her since. Isabelle even tried to knock on her door, but a heavy silence was the only answer she got. Clary was in her room, but she refused to let Isabelle in. Maybe she was ashamed or maybe she was just grieving in her own way. Or maybe a bit of both.  
  
And again, Isabelle found her after she finished her night patrol. Isabelle would have found it funny if Clary didn't look so devastated. Devastated and extremely tired.

“You can't sleep, can you?” She asked and Clary shook her head.

“Nightmares...”

One word. Only one, but it was enough. Clary's expression had said it all. She was exhausted but couldn't allow herself to rest. Isabelle didn't even hesitate.

“Come with me.” She said, taking Clary's wrist and leading her to her room.

This time, when they sat on the bed, they put less distance between them. Isabelle felt Clary could fall apart at any moment so she kept her close.

“I can't accept this is real.” Clary finally said after a long moment of silence. “I feel like I'm gonna wake up soon, realize everything was just a nightmare and I'll hug my mum tight.”

Tears started to appear on her cheeks and she took a sharp breath, trying to suppress a sob.

“I just feel so alone.”

Isabelle already wanted to give Clary a hug, but this sentence gave her strength to actually do it. Smoothly, she moved closer and wrapped her arms around Clary's trembling shoulders.

“You are not alone. You have me.” Izzy promised. “That's not going to change.”

Clary gasped and she stayed still for a few seconds. Then she suddenly burst into tears and clung to Isabelle, grabbing her jacket like it was some kind of lifeline. Isabelle hugged her tighter.

“It's okay, I'm here.” She kept whispering, gently drawing circles on Clary's back.

Clary cried a lot and for a long time and Isabelle patiently let her. After a while, she regained her composure. Isabelle didn't stop cradling her so she stayed unmoving, listening to Isabelle's reassuring heartbeat. Was that sound supposed to be reassuring? Everything about Isabelle was bringing her peace, Clary thought.

When Clary showed signs of fatigue, Isabelle laid down and since she was still holding Clary against her, the latter had no other choice than do the same.

“Stay,” Isabelle asked and Clary nodded. She didn't want to do anything else anyway.

They fell asleep like that, hugging each other and Clary using Isabelle's chest as her pillow.

Isabelle had expected Clary to disappear in the morning like she did last time. When she opened her eyes, she was pleasantly surprised to notice that Clary didn't run away this time but was still in her arms.

Then she realized Clary was also awake and was looking at her. Clary didn't leave. _She waited for her._ Isabelle suddenly felt this warmth she couldn't explain.

“Morning,” Clary said when Isabelle's eyes met hers.

Isabelle smiled. “Morning. How was your night?”

“Pretty good actually,” Clary admitted after a short moment of reflexion.

“No nightmare?”

Isabelle didn't know if it was a good idea to mention that subject, but she was still worried. Clary shook her head.

“Not even one.” She sounded quite surprised.

She looked like she wanted to say something, but Isabelle's alarm suddenly started ringing, startling them both. Isabelle moved away from Clary, even if everything inside of her was screaming in disapproval, and got up to silence her phone. They should get ready or they would be late for the morning reunion, but Isabelle just wanted to stay in bed all day, cuddling Clary and playing with her hair.

“Thank you,” Clary said and Isabelle snapped out of her thoughts.

“Hm?”

Clary bit her lower lip, avoiding Isabelle's gaze.

“Thank you. For this night. It helped.”

“I'm glad it did.”

This moment felt a little bit awkward, they didn't really know what to say. What were they supposed to do? Clary cleared her throat.

“I should go back to my room, I need to wear other clothes.” And on these words, she started walking toward the door.

“Clary.”

Isabelle's voice immediately stopped her. She held her breath.

“If you need company, I'm always here.” _I'd be here if you want me to._

Clary smiled.  
  
“Noted.”

And she left.

* * *

The third time, they shared a bed, it was Clary's idea.

They had an awful day. They discovered the guy they thought was Sebastian was in fact not Sebastian at all. They also discovered that Clary's long lost brother, Jonathan, was alive and had been impersonating Sebastian this whole time. And, because obviously, things could always get worse, Jonathan was working with Valentine.

They tried to track them to stop them, but Jonathan had seen them coming. He had set a trap for the little group of Shadowhunters, forcing them to split up.

He forced Jace to be alone and attacked him. Isabelle arrived right on time to rescue her brother and they fought side by side. Now, Jonathan's body was deep down in the water and even if they were all hurt, some more than others, they were alive.

But Clary knew Isabelle was feeling guilty. Because she usually didn't give her trust that easily. Because one of the few times she offered her friendship to a stranger, that person betrayed her.

Clary knew Isabelle would blame herself and she definitely didn't want to let her alone, playing the same thoughts over and over in her head. So that's why she was in this room again, sitting on the bed next to Isabelle.

“Izzy, you shouldn't blame yourself.”

“Of course I should.”

Clary wanted to argue, but Isabelle was already explaining her point.

“I let him in. It's my fault.”

Clary shook her head. “It's not. He took advantage of you when you needed help the most. You can't blame yourself, he fooled us all.”

“I was weak. I was weak and he used that weakness. I should have been stronger.”

Clary frowned. “You are very strong. But you are also still human. You can't be at your best all the time.”

Isabelle didn't answer, probably because she knew Clary was right, but refused to admit it. She kept her eyes down, looking at the pillows like it was suddenly the most fascinating thing in the world. She couldn't look at Clary. She felt too guilty.

Clary had a moment of hesitation and then, took Isabelle's hand gently.

“I wish I could be strong like you.”

Isabelle scoffed. “You're stronger than you think.”

_You're so much more._

Clary pressed her fingers against Isabelle's. “And so are you. It's okay to show weaknesses sometimes.”

Isabelle finally lifted up her face and met Clary's eyes. Clary smiled and Isabelle couldn't help but do the same. Clary had this incredible ability to calm her down and Isabelle had no idea how she was doing that.

“Thank you.” She finally said and Clary's smile got brighter.

They didn't move for a few long minutes. Isabelle didn't want them to move. It was just so peaceful. She didn't want this moment to end.

Unfortunately for Isabelle, exhaustion caught her and she yawned. Clary laughed.

“It's getting late, let's get some sleep.” She said while lying on her back and putting the blanket over them.

Isabelle didn't have enough strength to protest so she just nodded. She moved to her left side, her cheek against Clary's neck and closed her eyes. Clary wrapped one of her arms around Isabelle's waist. It felt nice. Isabelle sighed deeply.

She heard Clary whispering:

“Just remember, you are not alone. You have me.”

Isabelle wasn't sure if Clary's voice was real or if she was already dreaming, but she fell asleep before she could think about it.

* * *

At first, their nights together weren't happening that often, but slowly, it became a ritual. Every night, Isabelle waited for Clary, who joined her as soon as she was free from her duties. Most of the time, they didn't talk much. They didn't need to. They just needed to stay close.

But this night, Isabelle wanted to talk to Clary, to be entirely sure that she was really here, with her.

Clary was alive. She was in her arms and she was alive.

“I missed you so much,” Isabelle said. She's probably already said it a thousand times, but she had to say it again.

Clary nuzzled up against Izzy's chest. “I missed you too. I thought I'd never see you again.”

She hesitated, then added, “But at least, I knew you were safe and sound... I can't even imagine what you've been through.”

Isabelle bit her lips. The memories of the last days invaded her mind. Lilith. The explosion. Clary's funeral. And then the whole trip to Paris to get her back.

“It was awful. When I saw the building blowing up I...”

_I've never felt so devastated._

“But it didn't last long. Soon, I realized you were still alive.”

“How did you know?”

 _I just knew it. I had this feeling inside of me,_ Isabelle wanted to say, but instead, she answered “Luke's theory made sense. He was so hopeful and worked so hard to put all the clues together... He never gave up on you.”

A light smile appeared on Clary's lips when Isabelle mentioned her father. “I'm so thankful for him. ”

He never let her down and it meant so much to her. Luke had been the first one to run towards her when the little group found her in Paris. The look of pure relief on his face and the comforting hug he'd given her, had made Clary cry, but at this moment she was pretty sure Luke was crying too.

It was pretty late when they arrived in the New York Institute, but Magnus wanted to wait for her so they were still awake. So obviously, their very emotional reunion made Clary cry again and now she had no tears left to cry.

“I'm so glad I have everyone back in my life now. This future Jonathan promised me seemed... So lonely” Clary said, instinctively touching the rune that was connecting her to her brother.

_I'm so glad I have you back in my life._

“Everyone is happy to have you back too,” Isabelle assured.

She looked at the rune and a flash of concern was visible in her eyes.

“Does it hurt?”

“No.” Clary immediately answered. “Well, as long as Jonathan doesn't hurt himself, it won't hurt.”

Isabelle didn't look pleased by the answer. Without noticing it, she hugged Clary a little tighter.

“I'll find a way to help you get rid of it.”

Clary didn't say anything.

* * *

Isabelle never thought she would have to be alone again. Naively, she thought Clary would stay at her side forever. They made a vow. They became parabatai because they were so sure nothing would tear them apart. Isabelle had believed in Clary. She had believed in them. Isabelle had never felt so complete and happy.

But _oh_ , the pain.

The pain and the void she felt when her parabatai rune suddenly disappeared. This intense need to rip her heart out of her body because it hurt. It hurt so much.

She was on her knees, crying and screaming, begging the Angels to make it stop when Alec found her and took her in his arms, trying to bring her back to her senses.

“Izzy, Izzy, please talk to me.”

Izzy couldn't hear him. _I lost her, I lost her, I lost her._ That was all she could say. Over and over.

When Isabelle learned what happened to Clary, her despair turned into a wave of dangerous and violent anger. Clary was alive, but Isabelle wouldn't be allowed to see her, to talk to her, to touch her. Not ever. It was even worse. Isabelle was so angry. She who used to pay respect to the Angels every day started hating them. She cursed their names so many times she was surprised she still had her runes. How ironic. She wasn't even sure she wanted them anymore. What was the point? Without her runes, she could be with Clary. She should be with Clary. So, why she couldn't have this?

Magnus was watching over Clary from afar, protecting her, but staying in the darkness because as powerful as they were, they couldn't go against the Angels' will. So Clary was okay, she was probably happy even. It should be enough. Isabelle knew she should be grateful for that, but she wasn't. It wasn't enough. She needed more than this idea of Clary having a peaceful mundane life.

Isabelle used to wait impatiently for the night to come. But now Clary was gone. Now, the bed seemed awfully big and empty. Now, Isabelle was so lonely. And now Isabelle was so, so cold. Clary brought her happiness and warmth. And Isabelle didn't know how to get out of this never-ending and freezing cold winter.

What was even the point of sleeping anymore, Isabelle wondered. She was laying down in the dark, alone and everything was quiet. So quiet. It was unbearable. So what was the point?

The first months without Clary were the worst. When it was getting dark, Isabelle spent hours in the training room, exhausting herself to sleep. She couldn’t close an eye otherwise. She had to be so physically tired that she could finally stop thinking. Then she went to bed, immediately collapsed and woke up hours later. It was still very early for someone who was sleep-deprived and she was definitely craving more rest but this luxury was refused to her.

It became a little better over time and she actually started to have a healthier sleep schedule. The situation wasn't still ideal, but her brothers stopped looking so worried when they were talking to her so Isabelle assumed she was getting better.

Becoming the Head of the Institute actually helped. It made her think about something else, keep her mind busy and she was happy to focus all her attention on her career. She wanted justice and equality for every Downworlder and she could finally fight for it. The first step was to get rid of the corrupted members of the Clave. Things had to change and she was determined to rewrite everything from the start. She organized weekly meetings with the different Downworlders leaders because she wanted their voices to be heard. The Shadowhunters' superiority couldn't last any longer. This time was over now. A new era has begun and no one would be left behind or used.

This wasn't an easy task and, almost a year later, Isabelle knew her work was definitely not done yet.

Jace and Alec kept telling her she was doing an amazing job, that they were proud of her. Isabelle didn't really know if they were talking about her actions as the Head of the Institute or her will to improve her mental health, but she truly appreciated their support.

After one of the meetings with Maia and Luke, she realized she was smiling and she understood that, indeed, she was getting better. It was a comforting thought.

* * *

A year later. That was the moment Clary chose to reappear in Isabelle's life. It was unexpected, sudden, a storm overthrowing every barrier Isabelle had tried to build around her heart during the past year.

One day, Clary showed up in the Institute, desperately wanting answers. Her runes weren't back yet and her memories were very vague and blurry, but she knew she had to go to that place. That somehow she belonged there.

Isabelle wasn't mentally nor emotionally prepared for such an apparition. When she saw Clary, her mind went blank. She couldn't do anything. _I am still breathing?_

She barely heard Alec calling Magnus, telling them to come quickly.

_No, I am not breathing._

She ran away.

She ended in her office, not fully realizing how she got there. She locked the door and grabbed her desk because her legs couldn't carry her anymore.  
  
She forced herself to take deep breaths. Slowly. One by one. _It's gonna be ok._

What was she supposed to do? She couldn't believe it was real. Was it another trick from the Angels? Were they testing her?

She knew what she wanted. But could she have it now? After all this time?

She needed a few more minutes without doing anything except breathing before she could go back.

A long moment passed and she considered leaving the room when someone knocked on the door.

“Izzy, are you ok?”

Isabelle frowned. That was Magnus' voice. What were they doing here?

 _Oh, right._ Alec called them.

“I'm hanging in.” Her voice sounded less trembling than she had expected.

“Can I come in?”

“Sure.” Then she remembered. “Wait, I think I locked the...”

In a matter of seconds, the door was unlocked and Magnus appeared, mischievously smiling. They winked and Isabelle let escape a small laugh.

“Right. I forgot doors weren't an issue for you.”

Magnus smiled and put a hand on Isabelle's shoulder.

“How do you feel?”

“Honestly? I have no idea. I think I'm ok now? This was just too much, I needed to be alone."

“Do you want me to leave?” Magnus asked, not wanting to overstep.

Isabelle shook her head. “No, no please stay. It feels nice to talk to a friend about it. ”

Magnus nodded. “We can definitely talk if that's what you need.”

“How is she? Does she remember anything?”

“She's fine. A little confused, obviously but from what I've seen, she's physically and emotionally ok. But she doesn't remember a lot.”

Magnus seemed like they had spent some time talking with Clary. Isabelle had actually no idea for how long she had been alone in her office. Ten minutes, maybe? More?

“Did she recognize you?”

“Not really, she could tell we knew each other pretty well, but, as she said, there's still this deep mist around her memories even if it's slowly fading away.”

“Is it temporary?”

“She remembered how to find the Institute so I hope it won't last. But it's literally the first time I've seen something like that happening so I can't promise anything. I'm sorry.”

Isabelle sighed. “It's okay. I know you're doing your best.”

“I advised her to visit the place a little, I hope it will help reactivate her memories.”

That actually sounded like a good idea. Isabelle looked at the open door and her thoughts were probably written on her face because Magnus smiled.  
  
“Come see her. We both know that's what you want to do.”

“But what will I tell her?”

“I'm afraid that's not something I can answer. You'll have to find the words by yourself.”

“I'm not sure I'm brave enough,” Isabelle admitted.

“Oh but you're braver than you think my dear. Do you need me to remind you of all the things you did this year?”

Isabelle didn't know what to answer.

Magnus crossed their arms on their chest. “See? You're pretty brave. Now go, I'll tell the others to mind their business and not bother you.”

“Thank you so much, Magnus. For everything.”

She smiled at them and then, finally left the office.

Finding Clary wasn't hard, Isabelle knew deep down where Clary would go. She had this feeling leading her, telling her where she had to be.

And Isabelle was right because as expected, Clary was in the hallway, posted in front of a bedroom door.

 _My bedroom_ , Isabelle thought even if she wasn't actually surprised.

“You got lost?” She asked and Clary looked at her, intrigued.

“Is that my room?” She pointed to the door.

Isabelle allowed herself to hope. “Do you remember anything?”

“A feeling. I remember I felt safe here.”

Isabelle held her breath. _She felt safe_.

Clary felt safe with Isabelle.

Clary's gaze was starting to be too intense, so Isabelle bit her lips. “Actually, it’s my room.”

“Oh.”

Yes, _oh_.

Isabelle cleared her throat. “Do you wanna come in?”

Clary raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure? I don't want to be intrusive, it's your room.”

“You spent a lot of time here so I guess it kind of became your room too.”

Isabelle tried to appear relaxed but it was pretty difficult considering how fast her heart was beating. She opened the door and went inside, Clary following her after a moment of hesitation. Isabelle sat on the bed and looked at Clary, who was walking in the room, analyzing every object, every picture framed on the wall.

“Were we close?”

Isabelle realized Clary was in front of a picture of them. She recognized it very easily. Alec took this one after Clary's rune ceremony. Isabelle was brightly smiling, holding Clary's waist with one arm and Clary was laughing. They looked so happy. So carefree. This felt like a lifetime ago. Isabelle wrapped her arms around her knees like she was trying to protect herself from this weird sensation invading her heart.

“I guess we were...” She finally answered.

She didn't know what they really were. They never talked about it out loud, it was a little ambiguous, but at that time they seemed okay with it. They were probably too afraid to confess because of the tiny probability their feelings wouldn't be reciprocated. Isabelle should have said something back then. She knew she should've. Now it was probably too late.

Clary didn't remember her. She didn't remember the moments they spent together. The bond they had.

Isabelle wanted to cry.

“You know,” Clary didn't take her eyes off the picture of them. “During this year there hasn't been a single day when I wasn't feeling empty. Like a part of me was missing.”

“Because being a Shadowhunter was a part of you.” Isabelle guessed.

“That's what I thought... But I'm not sure anymore.”

“What do you mean?”

Clary shook her head, avoiding the question _. Not now._ She turned to Isabelle and closed the distance between them. Isabelle raised an eyebrow, intrigued by Clary's behavior.

“Can I touch the rune on your neck?” Clary blurted out.

Isabelle got up immediately. “Yes.” She tried not to sound too enthusiastic. _Please touch me._

Clary started drawing the deflect rune with her fingers and she stopped halfway like she was checking Isabelle's pulse. She stayed like that for at least a whole minute without saying anything, a ghost of a smile on her lips. Isabelle could hear her own heart hammering loudly. She was almost holding her breath, afraid to disturb Clary if she dared to break the silence. She was afraid Clary would back down and disappear again. So she stayed as quiet as possible.

Clary's fingers went down a little and wandered around the curve of Isabelle's clavicle. She wanted to discover more, knowing she was close to getting the answers she needed, but Isabelle's jacket was standing in her way. She hesitated.

“Can I?”

Isabelle nodded. “Yes.” She was breathless.

She took her jacket off, dropped it on the floor and let Clary explore her bare arms. Oh, how Isabelle had missed this. This feeling. Clary's warm and soft skin against her skin. It felt so nice, so peaceful.

_It felt like home._

Clary was still tracing Isabelle's shoulder. Her elbow. Her wrist. “I had a lot of dreams. At first, I didn't get their meanings.”

She smiled.

“But I do now. They were memories.”

Isabelle didn't interrupt her so Clary kept going.

“There was always a woman in my dreams. I couldn't remember how she looked when I woke up, but I've always had a name filling my mind and haunting my thoughts.”

“What name?” Isabelle asked even if a part of her already knew the answer.

Clary stopped looking at the runes to meet her gaze. “Isabelle.”

Isabelle exhaled. She didn't realize she had been holding her breath all this time.

“Clary, I-”

“Say it again.”

Isabelle blinked in confusion. “What?”

“My name. Say it again. I missed hearing the way you say my name.”

Isabelle obeyed. “Clary.” Her voice was deeper than usual. She cupped Clary's face with her hands. _Clary, Clary, Clary._

Clary let out a happy laugh and put her hands behind Isabelle's back. Isabelle relaxed into her arms.

“Don't cry,” Clary whispered. Isabelle had no idea she was crying. “I'm so sorry I left you.”

“I missed you. I missed you so much.” Isabelle was whispering too.

“I missed you too. The reason why I've felt so empty, with this void I couldn't fill, it's because I wasn't with you. You were the part missing in my life.”

She made their foreheads touch and spoke again, a little louder this time because she really wanted Isabelle to hear what she had to say.

“I love you. I know I do. I loved you back then and I still do. I love you so much.”

Isabelle knew she was crying again. But it didn't matter. She's never been that happier in her entire life. “I love you so much more, Clary Fray.”

“Hm,” Clary didn't seem convinced “I'm not really sure that's true. I love you more.”

“Well, I know a way to prove it.” Isabelle teased, leaning in.

Clary pulled Isabelle closer. “Oh yeah? Maybe you can show me.”

Isabelle didn't need to be told twice.

At first, everything about this kiss was gentle and calm. Isabelle was tenderly caressing Clary's cheek with her thumb and Clary was playing with Isabelle's long hair. It was a soft moment, like a promise, a promise they'll stay together forever.

But at one point, Clary parted her lips and Isabelle lost all her self control. She deepened the kiss and pressed Clary's body against hers. Clary happily obliged.

 _Come closer,_ Isabelle was mentally begging. _Closer, closer, closer._

She needed to touch her, to feel her. She couldn't think about anything else. She never wanted to let go.

“Please don't ever leave me again.” She whispered again Clary's lips when they both needed to breathe.

“I won't. I'm here now, with you. I won't go anywhere.” Clary promised and Isabelle trusted her.

Nothing would tear them apart. Not again. Isabelle wouldn't allow it. If she had to destroy Heaven to make sure Clary would remain at her side, then she would do it without any hesitation.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story! If you did, please don't forget to leave a kudo and/or a comment! 
> 
> You can find me on twitter ! (@Onceuponavideo1)  
> 
> 
> Special thanks to @supersapphics who beta read this fic!


End file.
